Saying Goodbye
by Liz Hollow
Summary: I, James Potter, will not cry. I am practically uncryable, and yes, I know that is not a word. Don’t rub it in. To hell with that. The Titanic was practically unsinkable, and it sank. How is Lily not crying, and I’m over here, now building a river? I gues


center b Saying Goodbye /b /center

Thirty minutes.

Apparently, the last day of school is a big deal to a lot of people. But not me. Nothing is too big a deal for James Potter. You see, Sirius (a.k.a. Padfoot) and me (Prongs), we're like this, so graduating from Hogwarts is fine with me. In case you can't see what "this" is, it's me holding up my hand and crossing my index and middle finger. Like when you say something that's actually a lie, and you hold it behind your back. But I'm not lying.

Sirius and I are going to get the coolest jobs together. Remus (Moony) is probably going to be some sort of bookseller, the way he reads. Seriously, he can read a whole book in a day. Or two days, it depends on how he's feeling. Or three days. Or four. But that doesn't matter now, does it? Peter (Wormtail) is…well…the lame one in our "group." He'll be some rat salesman. If he even gets i that /i job.

Then there's Lily. The beautiful, enchanting, beautiful, lovely, beautiful, exotic (in a good way), beautiful, precious, beautiful, amazing, beautiful, awesome, and beautiful Lily. If you could only see her, you'd know why I think she's beautiful, enchanting, beautiful…well, you get the picture. She has perfect red hair—and when I say perfect, I really mean perfect. No flaws. Seriously. Her eyes…they are to die for. I worked so hard to get those eyes locked on mine the way I wanted. If we don't get married, there is going to be a war. Caused by me.

You know, I think we're perfect for each other. She completes me. I'm funny, insensitive, handsome, and kind of smart…sometimes. Lily is serious, sensitive, beautiful, and extremely smart all the time. She's a genius, I swear. Some believe that Remus would be better of with Lily, because he's smart too. But if Remus ever took her, boy, would he be in a lot of pain. A i lot /i of pain.

Luckily, she's i my /i girlfriend. We are going to be together forever. When we leave Hogwarts: we'll be together. When we get engaged: we'll be together. When we get married: we'll be together. When we have kids: we'll be together. When we die: we'll be together. Unless, of course, I go to hell. But I'll make arrangements with the Devil so either I can go to heaven, or Lily can come to hell with me. I'm very persuasive.

I bet you wonder where I am right now. Yeah, well, I'm wondering the same thing. No, just kidding. I am a marauder, aren't I, and I am one of four who invented the Marauders Map. Amazing. I'm in the Great Hall (sitting on top of a table), where practically everyone else is, hugging each other, crying, being annoying, etcetera. What they don't know, is that those balloons over there are filled with ice water. Kind of an end-of-the-year prank thing. Although, usually they're much better. I don't know what went wrong this year. We couldn't have gotten tired, just because it's our last year. Oh well.

"Are you almost ready?" Sirius asked me, walking over and jumping on top of the table and sitting next to me. He's like my brother. Only he's not. He's my brother that's not really my brother. I know you know what that means, so be quiet. Anyway, he's kind of the ruler of the pranks this year, since I've been kind of busy with Lily.

"Shouldn't we wait for Remus and Peter first?" I wondered aloud, but Sirius smirked. I knew it. He was way ahead of me. I got so slow this year, geez. Look what being with Miss Perfectionist does to me! There are pros and cons to all of this you know.

"I'm i way /i ahead of you, buddy—" See, what did I tell you? "—because they are over near the balloons making sure people don't walk away from them. They're fighting, on purpose to attract attention. This, however small a prank, is going to be great," Sirius sneered, and I stretched my neck to see where they were. Sure enough, Remus was glaring and pointing a finger at a cowering Peter.

"Go for it. Pop them," I said, and sure enough in a matter of seconds I heard popping, splashing, and then screaming. Sirius was laughing insanely, and I high-fived him. Moony and Wormtail ran over to us, soaked, and jumped up on the table.

"That was amazing," I said, and Remus smiled lightly, but Peter was shivering and straight-faced. Idiot. People were staring at us, angry, and probably ready to start a riot for ruining their nice clothes. Get over it people. It's water, not cranberry juice. Although, that would have been funnier. Ah man, why didn't we think of that before? We're stupid. I should bring that up. No, I shouldn't. Padfoot'd attack me for not thinking of that before putting the water in the balloons and levitating them.

"That wasn't funny. These clothes are new. My parents sent these over for me," a strict voice snapped from behind. Man, how I loved that voice. I looked over at Lily, who stood with her hands on her hips, staring right at me. She was drenched. She was wearing a white blouse (which was now see-through—ha ha—and I wondered how she wasn't embarrassed), and a light blue skirt (which was almost see-through). "I thought you said you weren't doing your end-of-the-year prank this year, James Potter. Especially on the i last day /i . Ever."

"I guess I lied. But may I say that you look lovely wet?" I said, grinning at her. She obviously didn't find this very funny. Oh well. I know she loves me. "Oh, but come on. What's life without a little prank on the last day of school? We need excitement!"

"Yeah, chill out Evans. Oh wait. You've already been chilled out!" Padfoot said, cracking up and slapping his knee at his own joke. I snickered, but didn't laugh hard. That was a really bad joke. Apparently, Remus and Peter agreed with me, as they were dead silent, and staring at Sirius.

Lily rolled her eyes and jumped onto the table and cuddled next to me. Geez, she was cold…and wet. I shivered suddenly, and she laughed. "Cold?" she asked, and I shook my head. Another lie. Well…partial lie. Half of me was warm. The other half, the part hugging Lily, was cold. I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, and she was wet. Duh, I'm cold.

"Get a room," Sirius said, and I glared at him. "Get a girlfriend," was my response. He glared back at me, and Remus and Peter finally laughed. I still have the power of the…maraudering. Or something. Maybe I don't have the power. At least I make better jokes than Sirius.

Fifteen minutes.

"People are leaving to the Hogsmeade Station, James," Lily told me, pointing towards the open door were people were going out, some still wet. "We should go." Lily and I hopped off the table together, and Sirius, Remus, and Peter followed suit. Peter, being the idiot he is, tripped, falling on his face. So I laughed and kept walking. I'm so mean. Oh well.

We walked in silence, Lily holding my hand (I'm wondering if she's doing that because she likes me, or because she doesn't want me to get lost), and Sirius looking around for the final time at Hogwarts. Remus was frowning as he looked back at the castle, and Peter looked liked he was going to cry. His lip was trembling, and his eyes were watery.

We arrived at the Hogsmeade Station to see almost everyone there. I saw Snape. How I wanted to push him in front of the train, just as it was about to leave. But I unfortunately couldn't. The train wouldn't be going fast enough to kill him. Damn.

People were kissing, hugging, crying, and being annoying, just as they were in the Great Hall. I wished we had more water balloons. I wished Lily wasn't here so I could use the water balloons. So sad. We climbed up onto the train and found a compartment, Remus, Lily, and I sitting on one side while Sirius got stuck with Peter on the other. Poor Sirius…but not really.

Leaving.

Peter was really crying now. My God. Now I really do feel bad for Sirius. He keeps looking over at me, mouthing, "Save me," and then I just laugh.

"Get a girlfriend, and you won't have this problem," I mouthed back. He glared at me, and stared out the window, his elbow on the narrow sill. I looked over at Lily, who was laughing at something that Remus was saying. So now I had no one to talk to. I looked out into the hallway of the train, frowned, and looked back in.

"Actually, I heard from a bunch of teachers that your N.E.W.T.s were incredible. I wasn't supposed to hear that, but you can understand eavesdropping when it's dealing with tests, can't you?" Remus was saying to Lily. I eavesdrop all the time whenever I'm not dealing with tests. Like right now. I can understand it.

"I eavesdrop a lot when dealing with tests. I love knowing what other people received as grades. I'm very nosy sometimes," Lily replied, and I stuck out my tongue. This conversation was boring. I hate this train ride. At least on the rides to Hogwarts we can talk about something, like what pranks we're going to do that year. Usually on the way home we talk about our best pranks. We can't with Lily here. She'll find out that we stole five of her books and threw them to the giant squid.

Quiet. I hate quiet. It's just so…quiet. Silent. Dead. The only noise is Lily and Remus' conversation, which is so boring that I have to block it out, and Peter's sniffling, which is so i annoying /i , that I have to block that out too. Geez. So everything is quiet.

Sirius looked back over at me, nodding his head towards Remus and Lily and then yawning. I smiled in response, and he looked back out the window. More quiet. Dead silence. I could feel myself drifting off, until I finally fell asleep on Lily's shoulder.

I was almost thankful when we reached King's Cross Station. I got Lily's bags for her, and mine, of course, and we walked off the train. I saw her parents right away, but I had to look around for mine. Sirius was right behind me, pointing them out to me, and we walked over to them as Lily ran to hers.

Sirius was probably happier to see my parents than I was. My mother hugged me, kissing me on my forehead, and then hugged Sirius. My father shook Sirius' hand, and nodded at me. He wasn't the hugging type. He was the you're-getting-a-job-this-summer type.

Lily walked over towards us with her parents, introducing herself to my parents (and was sure to add, "James' girlfriend.") My parents and her parents shook hands, telling each other their names. They broke into conversation, asking where they lived, hobbies, and stuff like that.

That's when it struck me, like a Quaffle in the face. I was gone from Hogwarts for good. It was our home. Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail…that's where we became friends. Our lives were there. That's where I had my first crush (unless you count the one I had on my ten-year-old neighbor when I was six), first kiss, everything. I loved it at Hogwarts, and now it was over.

I had to say goodbye to it all. To my friends (except for Sirius) for the time being. To Lily. To Hogwarts. To my enemies—boy, how I'll miss torturing Snape. He was a great person…well, a great person to make fun of, and torture. I didn't want to say goodbye.

I liked over at Lily, who looked back at me. She kissed my cheek and smiled. Her eyes were dry. She showed no emotion but happiness. I looked over at Sirius, who was listening to my parents and Lily's parents, his eyes also dry. I spun around, and looked at Peter. He was crying. Oh well. Who cares about him? My eyes traveled over to Remus. He was laughing with his parents. When he caught my eye, he waved at me, and I waved back.

I, James Potter, will not cry. I am practically uncryable, and yes, I know that is not a word. Don't rub it in. To hell with that. The i Titanic /i was practically unsinkable, and it sank. How is Lily not crying, and I'm over here, now building a river? I guess I'm not very good at saying goodbye.

b Author's Note/b I wrote this for challenge number one of the Writer's Duel: Last Days of School May 2006, Summer Challenge on HPFF. It was my first challenge i ever /i . My gosh. It was fun though.


End file.
